


i want your midnights

by surrenderer



Series: jonsa drabble fest 2020 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jonsa Drabble Fest, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: Maybe they could just stay out here forever, Sansa thinks. It’s snowing, but she’s not cold anymore, not in Jon’s arms like this.For the May 16th Jonsa Drabblefest prompt "free day."
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsa drabble fest 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744042
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	i want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

> I've used this drabble challenge to continue some old stories and practice new writing styles, but here we return to unabashed fluff and happiness. Cheers!
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift.

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing.”

Sansa spins around to see Jon stepping out onto the back porch to join her. There are piles of snow in the corners, but the string lights are on and it’s a much calmer atmosphere than the party inside.

“Just wanted some quiet,” she says, smoothing her palms over her green velvet skirt. It’s short and clings to her hips, like every good New Year’s Eve dress should be, but not so great for the winter weather. “Margaery throws great parties, but they’re a lot to handle...”

Jon chuckles. “Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.” He’s got a glass of champagne, so she steals his for a sip.

It doesn’t go straight to her head, she’s not a lightweight—but the bronze glow of the fairy lights looks good against Jon’s skin and she finds her eyes lingering at the hollow of his throat, where he’s left the button on his collar undone. He’s not dressed any more warmly than she is, both their coats probably in the closet with everyone else’s, but when he steps closer to share his warmth, she turns towards him and leans into it.

She shivers when his arms slide around her waist and tug her close. It’s chilly out, she tells herself, and it’s got nothing to do with the solid lines of his body against hers and the matched beating of their hearts, their breaths falling in rhythm with each other instinctively.

And it’s got nothing to do with how she can rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes, and know that he’d never do anything to hurt her.

She doesn’t know how long they spend out on this patio, holding each other close, but someone shouts inside, followed by cheers and whoops, and then there’s a collective chant of _fifteen! fourteen! thirteen!_

“Do you want to go back inside?” Jon whispers in her ear. Sansa shakes her head no, even as the countdown progresses.

_Ten! Nine! Eight!_

Maybe they could just stay out here forever, Sansa thinks. It’s snowing, but she’s not cold anymore, not in Jon’s arms like this.

_Seven! Six! Five!_

“Sansa?”

She hears the actual question underneath, and raises her head. Jon touches her cheek, gently so he doesn’t smudge her makeup, and she nods, just as they hear _one!_ from inside.

_Happy new year!_

Jon’s lips fit perfectly against hers when they finally meet, as if they were meant to be here all along, and Sansa knows that she’ll never let this moment go.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) is mainly Star Wars but I'm very much on [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/) as well. Come say hi if that's your thing.


End file.
